Symbiotic Costume
The ability to use a living costume that is symbiotically bound to their body. Variation of Power Suit and Symbiote Creation. Opposite to High-Tech Exoskeleton. Also Called *Symbiotic Armor *Symbiotic Power Suit Capabilities The user possesses a living costume that is symbiotically bound to their body. Though not a superpower itself, it does grant powers to the user. Applications * Assimilative Evolution ** Adaptation Absorption ** Enhanced Power Replication * Amorphous Physiology * Costume Specification * Dermal Armor * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Malleable Anatomy * Natural Weaponry ** Symbiotic Weaponry * Regenerative Healing Factor * Symbiotic Constructs Variations * Alien Mind * Bio-Technology ** Adaptive Armor ** Adaptive Energy * Divided Mind * DNA Replication ** Genetic Memory ** Knowledge Replication * Elasticity * Life-Force Absorption * Organite Manipulation * Regenerative Empowerment ** Adaptive Power-Level * Shapeshifting * Symbiote Physiology Types of Symbiote: * Bio-Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton * Enchanted Symbiotic Exoskeleton * High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton * Spiritual Symbiotic Exoskeleton * Symbiont Collective * Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton Associations * Bio-Metal Physiology * Bio-Tech Manipulation * Biological Symbiosis * Parasite Physiology * Powered Structure * Power Suit * High-Tech Exoskeleton * Remote Symbiosis * Symbiosis * Symbiote Creation * Symbiote Manipulation * Symbiotic Combat * Symbiotic Energy Manipulation Limitations *Symbiote and host may need each other to survive. *User may develop completely different personality due to symbiote being alive as well. *User's life force may be used to power the symbiote. *Symbiote might be weakened by a certain power or substance (Ex: Venom's symbiote is weakened by sound waves and fire) Known Users Gallery Bizarnage.jpg|Bizarnage (Amalgam Comics) Julie Ship Armor5.png|Ship (Ben 10) morphs into a battle armor for Julie Yamamoto. Blue Beetle DC's Power Ranger.jpg|Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (DC Comics) 916161-455687 venom swordsman mike deodato01 super super.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) FlashThompsonVenom.jpeg|Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Marvel Comics) is the perfect host for the Venom symbiote. Carnage.jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 410 page - Peter Parker (Ben Reilly) (Earth-616).jpg|Carnage (Marvel Comics) forcibly bonding with Ben Reily. Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) 406px-Toxin_main.jpg|Toxin (Marvel Comics) 250px-Venom_Sinner_Takes_All_Vol_1_3_page_04_Anne_Weying_(Earth-616).jpg|She-Venom (Marvel Comics) Hybrid Marvel.jpg|Hybrid (Marvel Comics) Donna_Diego_(Earth-616).jpg|Scream (Marvel Comics) Carl_Mach_(Earth-616).jpg|Phage (Marvel Comics) Ultimate Shattered Dimensions.jpg|Ultimate Spider-Man (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) The Spider.jpg|The Spider (Marvel Comics), an alternate Peter Parker bound to the Carnage symbiote. Symbiote Wolverine.jpg|Symbiote Wolverine (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Symbiote Black Cat.jpg|Symbiote Black Cat (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Symbiote Electro.jpg|Symbiote Electro (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows) Mayhem MC2.jpg|Mayhem (Marvel Comics) Scorn Marvel.png|Scorn's (Marvel Comics) symbiote is techno-organic. File:Peter_Parker_(Earth-70134)_Poison_(Marvel_Comics).jpg|Poison (Marvel Comics) is the result of the permanent bonding of Venom symbiote to Peter Parker after he was in a state of dormancy when he rejected resurrection. Iron Man Extremis.jpg|Tony Stark/Iron Man's (Marvel Comics) Extremis Armor was contained in his bones when inactive. Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Carnage's symbiote powers. Spider-Woman (Ultimate Spider-Man).jpeg|Mary Jane Waston/Spider-Woman (Ultimate Spider-Man) Spawn-20051017103422323.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics), like all Hellspawn, has a suit of living necroplasmic armor bonded to his central nervous system, that protects him even when he's unconscious. Darthbane.jpg|Darth Bane (Star Wars Legends) wore an armor composed of orbalisks. Ben-10-upgrade-wallpaper.jpg|The Symbiotic Galvanic Mechamorph Upgrade (Ben 10) Retaliator-374x300.jpg|The Mechamorph Armor (Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens) Jake_Jake_no_Mi_Infobox.png|With the power of the Jake Jake no Mi, Kelly Funk (One Piece) can transforms himself into a full-skin jacket that others can wear and control the wearer's body, potentially increasing their strength. Obito Wears Spiral Zetsu.gif|Spiral Zetsu (Naruto) had the ability to open up his top half entirely and use himself as a suit of sorts to encase someone in. XO_002_LozziVariant.jpg|X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) is a class of alien bio-technic armor of uncatalogued capacity. Crynet Nanosuit 2 Alcatraz.jpg|The Nanosuit 2 (Crysis) is made of reverse-engineered alien nanotechnology and is so adaptable and advanced, it behaves more like a symbiotic organism than traditional armor. SCP 2273 artist unknown.jpeg|Major Alexei Belitrov/SCP-2273 (SCP Foundation) is a Russian soldier from an alternate universe who has formed a symbiotic relationship with a biological exoskeleton created by "The Engineers" (SCP-1000) from the genetic material of houseflies. Guyver Units.jpg|The Guyver Units (Guyver) BOW_MvCi_closeup.jpg|The Symbiote Soldiers (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) are B.O.W.s augmented by bonding with symbiotes. Sinister Splotch.jpeg|Sinister Splotch (The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants) Black Beetle (DC Comics).jpg|Black Beetle (Young Justice/DC Comics) Flex Fighters (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters).jpg|Flex Fighters (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Items Category:Armor-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Symbiosis